Harry Potter and the Return of the Round
by Sheya
Summary: Harry and friends find out that there is a newly translated prophecy. It was written by Helga Huffelpuff but what does it have to do with them and who are the heirs? Why was it only in Ranma section? Weird...Again not Slash.
1. Translations of prophecies and leaving t

Harry Potter and the Return of the Round   
Harry Potter and Ranma Crossover  
A fanfic by Sheya

* * *

Chapter 00  
Translations of prophecies and leaving the chaos.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sat back from his desk rubbing his eyes, he had been trying to decipher Helga Huffelpuff's last prediction. He had finally translated it- she had written it in an obscure dialect of Atlantean. One that was only used by a small tribe though the tribe was rumored to be the tribe of Merlin and any descendant of Merlin would be able to read the language automatically. However, the tribe had disappeared just before the founding of Hogwarts.   
  
Albus knew that he had to figure out what it meant... it had been partially translated by Helga herself but only the beginning was understood and no one had thought the rest was important- that is until the first part had come to pass.   
  
The part that had been translated was:   
  
In the early stages of darkness  
there will be two friends  
from families in feud.   
They will become like brothers  
the bond, cemented by marriage.   
  
Albus was sure that this referred to the friendship between James Potter and Sirius Black.... James had an older sister who had married Sirius. The Headmaster had been trying to translate the rest for at least fifteen years he had finally managed it:   
  
To the two so close will be born children,   
one will be prophesized before his birth,   
the other will have power unparalleled.   
The two will bring together   
the power of the founders heirs,   
the sorcerer, and the dragon.   
In the end the dark will fall by their hands.   
  
Albus did not understand how the power of the heirs would come together if Salazar's heir was the one bringing the darkness but he was still working on it. He felt that the sorcerer was Merlin and the dragon was King Arthur Pendragon. He hoped that the rest of the prophecy would come to pass but no one had seen Angela Potter Black for years, although Sirius had once mentioned that she had left England when she found out that she was pregnant. The Headmaster also worried that Sirius never remembered her after he got out of Azkaban... if he had Albus was certain the animagus would have gone looking for her.

* * *

It was a bright day in Nerima the sun was shining blissfully on the singing birds and the playing pets. Lovers walked in the park hand in hand. Nevertheless, in one house with a dojo outside there was a young man rethinking his life. He thought that he had everything he ever wanted. He thought he loved one of the young women in the house. He stood up and sighed then he left the house, the girl in question had become increasingly violent of late... not that he didn't blame her for being angry... but according to her he was the problem or he wasn't doing anything about it. However, he didn't know how to do anything about it. As he walked he noticed that one of the problems in his life was racing towards him at top bicycle speed... and for a girl who can walk through stone walls as if they were paper- that was fast. Nevertheless he jumped high and out of the way.   
  
"What do you want Shan Pu?" he asked as he landed about five feet from the purple haired warrior.   
  
"Great Grand Mother wishes to see Ranma.... Shan Pu no no why." The girl grabbed his arm, amazingly enough she did not try to hug him in any way but she had been calming down over the past year, then she started dragging him to her family's restaurant.   
  
When they got to the place he saw the Great Grand Mother pacing worriedly around with a glowing crystal on the counter and the closed sign out front. When they entered she gave a sigh of relief.   
  
"Ranma, I have someone from the spirit world that needs to give you a message."   
  
"Really? Who?" Ranma walked over to the old woman and looked curiously at the ball.   
  
"I believe that he is your real father, remember what I told you three weeks ago? Well I asked your mother and she confirmed that Genma is not your father, she used him to get you training in Martial Arts when she foresaw that you would need it. She also saw that if your life was any different then it was you wouldn't have the power to survive the coming fight. She wishes to ask your forgiveness, but is afraid that you will reject her."   
  
"If I could forgive her the 'Man above men Seppuku pledge' I can certainly forgive her making sure I could survive. So what is the message?"   
  
"Come and look."   
  
Ranma looked into the ball and saw a man he had longish black hair and bright gray eyes. He was smiling and the smile only got wider when he saw the boy who looked much like himself, true Ranma had his mothers eyes and nose as well as her innocent look but you could tell that he was this man's son.   
  
"So, you are my son... I was hoping to meet you in person but because of an accident it couldn't be. I need you to look after my godson the son of your uncle for me... If I'm not mistaken you should be turning seventeen very soon, if you aren't already. There's a prophecy that Lily, your Uncle James' wife translated. You and Harry need to work together to destroy the evil known as Voldemort."   
  
"What did the prophecy say?"   
  
"I don't remember but the Headmaster of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry could show you the original and Lily's translation is in my vault at Gringots, your mother should have the key. I've been trying to contact the living world for a while but Ku Lon is the first to answer. Although I think I sacred the divination teacher at Hogwarts a few times... but I could only get her to notice me when I was in my dog form and she took me for a grim. When is your birthday Ranma?"   
  
"In a week on the 31st, Europe's Halloween."   
  
"Well then that is a happy day and a sad day because that is when James and Lily died. I know that Voldemort is planning to attack Harry tomorrow... the students go to a village near their school usually the weekend of Halloween but this year it will be the weekend before. I need you to get to England to save Harry before then please."   
  
"I can probably make it there by evening but not sooner- it's to far to apperate and there is no floo across the ocean. I'll see what I can do Nabiki will help me especially if I go visit Kasumi who finally got away sometime last year."   
  
"Can't you go to the Japanese Ministry?" Sirius asked in confusion.   
  
"Well I could if the weren't made up of old Samurai families that want nothing to do with the rest of the world."   
  
"Just do what you can... Ku Lon could you get Angela? I wish to say goodbye to her."   
  
"Of course. Shan Pu get Ranma's mother."   
  
"Why he call Nodoka, Angela?" Shan Pu asked.   
  
"Because that is her name in England now go."   
  
"I go." Shan Pu said and left the restaurant.   
  
"Ranma you have to tell Harry that I don't blame him for my death and he shouldn't blame himself either... I couldn't be there for him in life the least I could do was die to protect him."   
  
"Fine." Ranma watched his father fidget.   
  
"I wish I could have been there for you as well, but if we didn't let things happen the way they had we would all have died without any chance- now we have a chance."   
  
"You don't have to apologize. I know my mom is a seer and she saw many futures and choose the best one for the future."   
  
"Sirius." Nodoka/Angela walked into the restaurant. "I knew this day would come and I know I won't survive for much longer Voldemort will see to that.... But what has happened in England I could never figure out how he disappeared for so long."   
  
"That then explains it you never saw Harry either, you only saw what we had to do to make him go away... Harry must be the next Potter seer. After all they cannot foresee each other."   
  
"Fine then we will go to England and protect my brothers son or rather Ranma will protect him. I know I will die fighting Voldemort tomorrow."   
  
"Mom...?"   
  
"Yes Ranma I want to die so you will do nothing about it."   
  
"So I should not be distracted by your death because I have foreknowledge of it, and mourn when the fight is over." Ranma said sadly. "I'm going to call Nabiki I'm sure she can get us a good deal on plane tickets after all if I leave now maybe Akane will calm down by the time I get back...."   
  
"Or you can tell all the people that Genma got on your back to shove off since you aren't a Saotome you are a Black."   
  
"Am I ready to give up on Akane...." Ranma thought about it for a few minutes. Consequentially flashing back to all the times she said something was his fault when it wasn't, the times she hit him for no reason, and the times she didn't believe him. "Yeah I can give up on her, I've given her hundreds more chances then she deserves and she messed them all up."   
  
"Good for you Ranma maybe you are finally growing up. Now we need to make plans to get to the other side of the planet by this time tomorrow. Sirius I will see you in spirit world."   
  
"Good luck." Sirius vanished from the crystal and Ranma and his mother turned to leave the restaurant.   
  
"Ranma- I release you from the Kiss of Marriage. You have more important things to do but I hope you will come to visit in the future. And I hope one of your daughters will come be an Amazon." Ku Lon then waved good bye to them. And, they left to find Nabiki and finish all things concerning Genma Saotome.

* * *

AN:::::::   
I have typed about 1/4 of my next chapter of the Prophecy of Shi and revised this chapter of Return of the Round. This one should only be three or four chapters. And, I should have the next chapter of Prophecy of Shi out by the end of the week. Hopefully.

* * *


	2. Ummm anyone see the license plate on tha

Harry Potter and the Return of the Round   
Harry Potter and Ranma Crossover  
A Fanfic by Sheya

* * *

Chapter 01  
Ummm anyone see the license plate on that black and red blur?

* * *

Ranma and Angela entered Nabiki's office an hour after leaving the Neko Hanten the young woman looked up from her paperwork. She was sitting behind a large desk, however the desk belonged to that woman she was working for. Nabiki was lucky enough to get an apprenticeship with one of the few female Japanese entrepreneurs. Together they were building the company in to a force to be reckoned with. The office itself was quite spacious the desk was big enough that they could if they wanted both work at the same time if they felt like it.   
  
"Well? I don't have all the time in the world." She said with barely controlled patients.   
  
"Well, Nabiki do you really think that it would ever work out between Akane and I?" Ranma watched the sister of his fiancZe carefully.   
  
"You really need an answer? Maybe, if no one had pushed you together or tried to tear you apart. However, you have both grown to hate the lives you have and that is doing nothing for your future. If I thought that there was hope I would have been helping you stay together but since there is no hope.... I really don't want to see either of you hurt but Akane won't give up on you and you, I see, have given up on her. But then to her you are a possession not a person."   
  
"I always wondered about that. Mom and I are going to England, Genma is not my father, and neither of us are coming back. I won't live with someone who can't see me as a person and that rules out just about all the girls my age in this town. To them I'm a prize to be won."   
  
"You need tickets?"   
  
"Today- the sooner I leave the better off everyone will be."   
  
"Fine when I get home today you will have your tickets. I'm leaving early anyway I'll be home by one." The young woman went back to her work- a clear dismissal, Ranma and his mother left the office to go and deal with a certain family of annoying people.   
  
When they reached the Tendo Dojo, Akane was screaming about how Ranma was off cheating on her with Shan Pu, Ukyou was visiting, which was why Akane was saying that Ranma was with Shan Pu and not Shan Pu and Ukyou, the chef was also sharpening her battle spat. Soun was crying about the schools never being joined and Genma was cheating at go, how he was cheating at such a complicated game I'LL never know but he was, of course since Soun couldn't see the board for his tears I guess it wasn't that hard.   
  
"ENOUGH!!!!" Angela slammed the Saotome honor blade in to the floor. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS CRAP!!!!!!" She then snapped the blade. "Genma you have no honor if you did then you would have cleared up all of YOUR messes before Ranma had to deal with them. Ukyou, Akane since Ranma is neither Genma's son nor is he someone's property you have no claim on him. If you think you have a chance you may prove it without weapons or fighting or attacking him or yelling at him or even trying to tell him what to do. However, since your track record does not indicate that you can do that we are leaving, Genma this is YOUR mess YOU clean it up. I'm done with you and all of you CRAP!!" Angela then walked up to the room Ranma shared with Genma with Ranma trailing behind. They then proceeded to pack Ranma's backpack.   
  
A half-hour later when Nabiki came home she was met with silence. "What did someone just die or have you finally realized that the world doesn't revolve around you all?"   
  
That was when the two England bound members of the insanity reentered the room.   
  
"Nodoka you can't be serious the boy...."   
  
"SHUT UP!! I trusted you with his training not his life get over yourself!! Nabiki do you have the tickets?"   
  
"Right here." The young woman handed over the tickets; just then an enraged Akane attacked Angela trying to destroy Ranma's way out of her life.   
  
The attack galvanized the young Martial Artist; no one knows what happened next but in the end the girl was cowering on the floor coughing up blood with a crushed hand.   
  
"No one attacks my mother, and Akane, I'm sorry that I saved you from Saffron. Next time I'll know better." Ranma looked at her with a sad look in his eyes. Then he turned away taking the tickets from his mother, he walked out of the house with the woman following.   
  
"Well you really handled that well, sis." Nabiki's comment followed them to the gate. As they reached the corner they heard Ukyou cry out in grief.

* * *

Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, was getting ready for the first trip to Hogsmead that year. Albus Dumbledore watched as the kids chattered about the town during lunch and dinner. He was watching one in particular, all intelligence said that Voldemort would attack the Boy Who Lived sometime the next day, Albus knew that he couldn't forbid Harry from going to Hogsmead, Harry didn't want to be kept safe, Harry wanted to live and have fun with his friends. However, Harry would go anyway even if Albus asked him not to go. The boy had no fear of the evil that was stalking him. Moreover, Albus knew that the boy was barely listening to him this year because of an old mans mistakes. All Albus could do was keep an eye on the boy and hope that he didn't disappear.   
  
Harry was chatting with his friends about the fun they were going to have the next day.   
  
"Harry didn't that note say the You Know Who might attack you tomorrow?" Hermione Granger the brains of the group asked her best friend.   
  
"So? It's not like he's going to stop attacking me 'cause I ask him nicely. I'm not going to be locked up because there is a madman after me. I lived with that during third year, and the man who may have been mad wasn't even after me."   
  
"Yeah but this time we know he's after you." Ron, the red haired youth next to Harry said, this was the strategist of the group.   
  
"So, if you think that something bad's gonna happen then plan for it. I'm not going to have my fun ruined by Voldemort." Both of his friends shuddered at the man's name.   
  
"Harry..."   
  
"Look I know I'm in danger and I know he's trying to kill me and I know that the farther away from the castle I am the more danger I'm in, BUT if I hide away and cower I'm no better than that idiot Fudge. Anyway I have a feeling that Voldemort is going to get the surprise of his life tomorrow... I don't know why I just do. And I'll risk a little pain to see it."   
  
"Harry, what if he kills you?" Hermione was still trying to get her friend to listen to her.   
  
"I won't die I know I won't not yet... I don't know why but I know I won't die. But I also know that I HAVE to be out there tomorrow, if I'm not something bad is going to happen."

* * *

The next day dawned sunny but cool, perfect weather for the end of October, all the kids went to Hogsmead and had fun for most of the day, around noon Hermione and Ron turned around and their friend was gone. They looked all around and found their head of house Professor McGonngall, they told her what happened and she alerted all the other teachers as well as the headmaster.   
  
Meanwhile in a clearing just beyond the Shrieking Shack The evil Dark Lord Voldemort was gloating over a prone Harry.   
  
"Well it looks like you won't be leaving my little party alive, Potter."   
  
"Looks can be deceiving..." Harry whispered while trying to catch his breath.   
  
The Dark Lord then cast a spell at Harry that seemed to make the air like a tornado, Harry was lifted from the ground and his clothes were torn, but the worst was that the vortex was drawing the air from his lungs and he couldn't breath.   
  
"How well will you defy when you are a cold corpse, I don't need the Killing Curse to kill and I want you to die slowly. Suddenly something glowing and blue cut through the vortex the slammed into the Dark Lord. Harry started to fall to the ground then was caught by a Black and red blur.   
  
"Ranma take him back to the castle, I will handle this." A woman stepped out of the trees.   
  
"Yoshi." The person holding Harry then turned around and jumped into the trees.   
  
"Well, it seems we meet again." The woman crossed her arms under her breasts.   
  
"Angela, you seem to have changed over the years." Voldemort stood up from the position he landed in. "How long has it been since we last clashed. You used to use that sword of yours to block my curses. You don't have it now." Voldemort advanced on Angela she stood quietly.   
  
"No I left my sword at home... I'm not here to drive you off failure to kill Harry will do that. I'm just here to stall you. Ranma should be almost to the castle by now."   
  
"Well then it is time you die."   
  
"You would be doing me a service I believe you are the only one capable of killing my now."   
  
"What about the old fool?"   
  
"He has the power but does he have the mind set? But it doesn't matter you want to leave you have to kill me, that is the only way to take down my wards."   
  
"Fine... Avada Kedavra." She fell to the ground as the curse hit. "You made it too easy for me... I will never understand that." The Dark Lord disapperated leaving the clearing and the body.

* * *

Umm I forgot the disclaimer last time .   
  
Disclaimer::  
I don't own 'em don't wanna own 'em. I have my own to own so I'm just practicing with these.   
  
The chapters so far are not as long as I'm used to but since I'm writing this with out an outline or a notebook, I'll leave them as 7 pages in Word not the 10 I usually do. Also I'll probably be revising this chapter sometime when I'm not so tired as well as going over the first on again in the future. 


	3. Questions answered

Harry Potter and the Return of the Round   
Harry Potter and Ranma Crossover  
A Fanfic by Sheya

* * *

Chapter 01  
Questions answered.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes on the trip back to the castle he had passed out for a few moments but as soon as he could get air again he woke up. Just past the castles wards his ride stopped, in the middle of the Forbidden Forest.   
  
"Uhh we shouldn't stop here." Harry whispered, "The Centaurs don't like humans." He looked up at his rescuer but couldn't see his face.   
  
"Well we'll be out of here soon.... But, I just felt my moms wards go down. That means that she accomplished her goal.... I just wish suicide wasn't it." The young man laughed bitterly then started running again. Harry was amazed at the speeds they were going, he didn't think that the Centaurs would be able to keep up, let alone catch up.   
  
He also understood that someone else died because they got in between Voldemort and his goal of killing one Harry Potter. It didn't matter to Harry that the woman wanted to die; she died stopping Voldemort. When they got out of the forest he realized that he was crying and it wasn't because of the wind whipping across his face.   
  
"Is this a safe place to stop?" His rescuer asked.   
  
"Yeah someone will find us." Harry answered and they stopped for a bit the young man sat down on the ground.   
  
"Normally, I would do everything in my power to stop my mother from dying but she was adamant on the plane ride here that I not do anything." Harry was finally able to see his rescuers face when he finished talking and started studying the Boy Who Lived. He gasped in surprise because he had seen a very similar face in the photo-album that Hagrid had given him years before. There was only one picture but it was enough since he knew an older and more worn version of the same face from the picture. "The reason we came was because we received a message, but I think I'll wait to tell the story until who ever needs to know is here."   
  
Harry nodded understanding that his rescuer would only want to tell the story once. "What's your name?"   
  
"Oh I forgot you were unconscious, I'm Ranma."   
  
"HARRY!!" The voice of Hermione startled the two, they both looked over to where her voice was coming from and saw most of the school running towards them from Hogsmead. "How could you disappear like that? You had us so worried we spent HOURS looking for you!!"   
  
"I told you yesterday that I had to face Voldemort today. I don't know why I just did. Any way I didn't disappear of my own will."   
  
"Your gift is awakening... well that is no surprise." Ranma was watching all the people who were surrounding them.   
  
"Harry why were you crying?" Hermione seemed to be the spokesperson so far.   
  
"Because...."   
  
"How 'bout we take this someplace where the whole world won't know it in ten minutes?" Ranma interrupted Harry's explanation.   
  
"Fine, we will go to my office." Albus Dumbledore had made the scene.

* * *

In Albus's office everyone had gotten comfortable but Harry wondered why Ranma had yet to put him down, but he didn't care all that much- he felt safe where he was.   
  
"Well now that we are comfortable we can get started." Albus looked at Ranma and Harry.   
  
Ranma shifted and pulled out a crystal ball.   
  
"What? You're going to try divination?" Hermione snorted in exasperation.   
  
"No, although the principle behind crystal seeing in Divination and this are the same. This is for contacting the dead."   
  
"And just how are you going to do that? Call a ghost?"   
  
Ranma smiled at the girl. "Your practicality does you service but in the realm of the less scientific branches of magic you will have to suspend your disbelief for a few moments. Has your Divination Professor be babbling more then normal about the Grim?"   
  
"Yes all summer that is the only thing she talks about, usually she sees other problems too." Albus answered this time.   
  
"Yes, well she seems to have the eye but it is blocked by something. Probability a morbid personality." Ranma then sent a shock of chi into the ball.   
  
What happened next shocked almost everyone in the room. Sirius Black waved from within the ball. Then he was pushed aside by James Potter who dragged Lily in the picture. They saw in the background Angela helping Sirius up. He then pushed the others gently to the side. "I think there is enough room for all of us to say hello."   
  
"Sirius?" Harry tremulously asked.   
  
"Hey kid, Sorry for disappearing like that but sometimes things don't got the way we planned."   
  
"I'll say." James huffed. "After all if they did we'd be with you instead of here. "   
  
"But then we knew something like this could happen Angela told us. We knew if we didn't let it happen we would be in worse shape..." Lily explained.   
  
"Wait you knew Voldemort would go after Harry before Sybil had her vision?" Albus asked.   
  
"We knew that Voldemort had translated Helga's last prophecy and thought it was coming true. Therefore, I translated it too. Angela told us some of the things that need to happen but we didn't want to know everything... like how we would die. We knew we would have a child, because the prophecy wouldn't be true if we didn't, but Angela couldn't See him... and she left before he was born." Lily took a breath and Angela interrupted.   
  
"Ranma in my vault is a crystal... it is the training manual for all Potter Seers. It is all the knowledge of all of the Seers it is for Harry. And you should send to Ku Lon for a few of the smaller versions of this ball so that we can contact you and Harry or vice versa whenever."   
  
"Ok mom I'll send the letter in a bit."   
  
"So your Angela's son... and Sirius?"   
  
"Yeah he's mine too." Sirius smiled sheepishly. "I completely forgot about Angela and that she was pregnant when she left thanks to the Dememtors."   
  
"So, Angela, how did you escape Voldemort?" Albus asked.   
  
"I went to Japan And cast a glamour to make them think I and my son were Japanese. It wasn't too hard."   
  
"My sister the master of a lost art." James flung his arm around Angela. "You do realize that Glamour's are impossible for most, right?"   
  
"Only because they think the art is lost. It really isn't that hard." Angela tripped James right in to Lily's arms, smiling.   
  
"Harry, Ranma is there to protect you, and I wish I could be there, we all wish to be there.... But things had to happen this way or we would all be dead." Sirius explained.   
  
"Ranma there is a book in the main Potter vault, you have all the keys, you and Harry are the only ones who can open the vault even with the key. It will give you all the information you need to completely understand the prophecy." Angela watched her son and nephew, Ranma was still holding Harry but then Harry didn't look like he was capable of sitting on his own.   
  
"Right, we'll get it next chance we have."   
  
"Good, we'll leave you then, remember you can use this crystal if you want to talk again. Just call out the name of the person you want to talk to." James waved goodbye and the crystal went blank.   
  
"Harry you should go to Madam Pomfrey. Ranma what did you mean that this was the reason that Sybil was talking about the Grim all summer."   
  
"The only was that my father ever got her attention was in his dog form. Seems she ignores anything else."   
  
"Sounds like her...." Harry stated, then he tried to stand and almost fell, but Ranma caught him and picked him up.   
  
"You're going to hurt yourself more if you try to go down the stairs like this."   
  
"Sorry, I thought I could walk."   
  
"Well now that you know you can't right now lets get you to.... Madam Pomfrey?"   
  
"Ok, Hermione could you show him the way? I think I need to close my eyes."   
  
Hermione nodded and showed Ranma where the Hospital Wing was.

* * *

AN: Review replies are at my homepage....   
sheyasan. tripod. com/ HPRotRRAs.html   
Remove the spaces  
It will actually be up as soon as I can get into Tripod. 


End file.
